Rise of the Snow Queen
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Elsa was only 16 years old when they met, playing in the snow until they realize the other had powers. They don't see each other for another 5 years, when Elsa is Queen. Dark forces come out and Elsa runs away trying to protect everyone, but what can she do when Pitch is after her with his Nightmares? Elsa and Jack must discover themselves if they hope to save everyone they care fo
1. Prologue

She woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of something hitting her window. She looked in that general direction, and saw nothing. There was no one, nothing that could have made the noise. So, she dismissed it and decided it would probably be best to go back to sleep, until she heard it again. Her eyes widened as she realized she really was hearing something, so the young princess Elsa got up to go look out her window as she heard it for the third time. This time, though, she saw snow splatter across her window and fall down as it melted against the warmth of the window. She never expected to see a teenager with white hair down below. As soon as he saw her, he held his next snowball and stopped before throwing it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, but she couldn't hear him through the window. She could tell he was saying something, though, so she opened the window to the cold chill of the winter air.

"Say that again?" she said, looking down at him. "I couldn't hear you."

The boy grinned, then laughed, and shouted, "I said I didn't mean to wake you!"

"SHHHH," Elsa yelled back. "You could wake the whole castle!"

"Guess you'll have to come down here then to keep me from shouting!"

"Or just let the guards hear and come for you," she said sternly.

"Come on, lighten up! Who do you think you are, the Princess?" he said, getting another one of his snow balls ready in hand.

Elsa started to speak, but before she got the chace to spit anything out, there was the feeling of wet snow on her face. Usually, she would be upset about this, but in this particular instance she felt overjoyed. She started laughing, enjoying the wet snow on her face as she licked it from her lips before looking down at her attacker.

"You want a snowball fight? I'll give you a snowball fight!" she yelled down at him. "Catch me as I jump!"

The boy stuck his arms out right under the window with the intention of catching her.

"You sure you can catch me?" she asked, slightly hesitating.

"You can trust me," he said. "I won't let you hurt yourself."

So, in complete confidence at the boy, she jumped out the window and fell into his arms. He smirked a bit before putting her down, and just before he could properly introduce himself, Elsa had made a snowball in her hand with her powers and smashed it into Jack's face. She giggled and laughed as she ran behind the trees.

"Okay, I'm down here. Now, you have to get me! But, I must warn you, you picked the wrong girl to start a snowball fight with."

The boy smirked, "No, I promise you, you have chosen the wrong opponent!"

He then made a snow ball and threw it in her direction, but she dodged it. He kept on throwing them at her, but he could not figure out how she was able to dodge every single one of his throws, and with every throw, they got deeper into the woods on the edge of Arendelle.

"Are you all done yet?" Elsa asked with full confidence.

"I have to admit, girl, you're pretty good," he said, but not quite ready for defeat.

"Oh, I'm better than you could ever imagine I am," she said, making a snowball in her hand with the powers and magic she was born with. "Now, it's my turn for the attacks."

She then started throwing the snowballs at him one by one much quicker than any normal person could make snowballs, and the boy was having a hard time figuring out how she was doing it, until he looked closely and saw she was making them out of thin air. He found himself dumbfounded at these powers, and never realized...

The boy took his staff and froze the snowballs in place and looked over at Elsa, confused, excited, nervous, scared, and every other emotion you could imagine whirling around inside of him.

"You have magic over the snow and ice!" he said, scared to walk closer to her.

Elsa then broke out of the trance she had been in and became afraid by his accusation. _He knows..._ She thought to herself as she looked down at her own hands. _How could I have been so reckless? I'm never to use my powers around anyone, and somehow this boy got me to use them in a simple snowball fight..._

"Who are you?" yelled the boy, unsure of what to do or how to react.

"I could ask the same for you," Elsa yelled back at him. "You got me to use my magic in front of you, and I can't even do that in front of my own sister! What did you do to me?"

With every word she spoke, the weather started picking up. The winds got more powerful, and the snow thicker.

"I asked you a question, who are you?!" Elsa asked again, looking up away from her hands and at him. The boy started to realize that her emotions were what was causing the weather to pick up. So, he started walking closer to her.

"No, stay back!" she said, taking a step back. "I'm dangerous!"

"Not to me you're not," he stated, getting closer. He was only a few feet from her now. "There's no need to be afraid of me. My name is Jack, Jack Frost. I was surprised when you came to your window and you were looking right at me...no one has ever seen me before, and at first I thought it was a fluke. Maybe you were looking at the snow in my general direction, so I thought I would yell up at you."

Elsa got a little calmer as he spoke to her.

"Then, you actually talked to me. You could see and hear me, and now I know why. Your powers, you have power over the ice and snow just like me."

Elsa was scared, yet comforted at the idea that there was someone out there with magic like hers, magic that she had been taught to fear, magic that she had been told to conceal for her own good.

"Now, it's my turn," he said, looking from her hands to her eyes. "Who are you?"

She hesitated. Letting him know her identity could be dangerous. What if he was a spy? What if he planned to kidnap her? Could she trust him? As these thoughts started swirling around in her head, the winds and snow started to pick up again.

"It's okay," he said. "You can trust me."

Then, they heard the sound of horses, dogs, and footsteps. Jack had no idea what was coming, but Elsa knew that they had discovered she was missing and started the search party.

"If you know what's best for you, you will leave now," she said sternly, taking a few steps away from him.

Jack looked at her with confusion plastered all over his face.

"What you hear is a search party. They've noticed my absence and have followed my trail out here. When they see you with me, they will think you kidnapped me."

He looked her at disbelief, and there was a moment of silence as he contemplated what she just said. "Before I go, please tell me. Who are you?"

She was looking ahead, as calm as ever, but sternly announced her name. "I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle."


	2. Chapter One: The Queen of Arendelle

Chapter One: The Queen of Arendelle

You could hear the shouts from the edge of the mountains as the whole kingdom rejoiced celebrated the crowning of a new Queen. After three years of mourning, the people of Arendelle were ready to start a new.

Elsa looked out into the ballroom at her people and all of the guests from far off kingdoms that had come to celebrate the occasion and felt nothing but fear. She did her best to keep calm, but the terror of what could happen was still in the back of her mind and in the depth of her heart. The last thing she wanted was to hurt anyone.

 _I just hope I can conceal it…_ She thought to herself, shedding a single tear that froze on impact in memory of what her late Father had taught her.

Young Elsa, about ten years old, is crying in the corner of the frozen bedroom where no servants were allowed to be present. As soon as anyone suspected that something was wrong with the young princess, they were to send for the King.

The King went into the door. "Elsa?" he said, looking around for her in the room. As soon as she caught his eye, he went over to her side. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"No, Father, don't touch me," she said, flinching away from him in fear.

"Darling, you won't hurt me," he said, trying again to get close to her.

"No, you don't know that. I don't want to risk it," she said between sobs, hiding her face in her legs.

The King took a moment to think, and his face lit up with a solution moments after. "I think I know just the thing, but you're going to have to come with me," he said.

She looked up at him with her frozen-teared eyes in question.

"Elsa, do you trust me?" The King asked.

She nodded her head yes, and the King put his hand out in front of her. "Then grab my hand."

She hesitated, but she took a deep breath and took ahold of her Father's hand. He guided her down the halls and into a room with a big fire place, a painting of her great grandfather, and a chest. The King the let go of her hand and walked over to the wooden chest with gold trimming and pulled out a pair of blue gloves and walked over to her.

"What are those?" she asked with her big, blue eyes gazing up at him.

"They're gloves, and they will help you with your powers, Elsa," he said, bending down next to her. "Anytime you think you can't control them, any time you want to keep people safe from harm, wear these. Here, put them on."

He gave them to her and helped to slide them over her little fingers. "See? You can conceal it, so you won't feel it, and as long as you don't feel it, it won't show."

Little Elsa grinned as she put them on, remembering the saying he had just told her.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show…"

The memory warmed Elsa's heart, and as she looked at the gloves on her hands that her Father gave her years ago, she felt calm and at peace with herself.

 _I can do this...I can do this…_ She kept telling herself, giving her a reason to smile.

Then, she saw him across the room. The white hair, the pale skin, the blue eyes. He looked familiar...who was he?

Then, it hit her, like the snowball on the day they met. She knew exactly who he was…

"...Jack Frost…" she mumbled under her breath, and then she remembered that he was also the only one who knew her secret. He knew she had magic, and even had magic of his own. She looked down and started to back away, but as soon as she turned around she bumped into Anna.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that," Anna said apologetically. "But, you know how clumsy I can be, always running into people and things and whatnot. It's a wonder I can even dance without hurting anyone, including myself..."

"Seriously, Anna, don't worry about it," Elsa replied. "I bumped into you."

Elsa looked back over to where she had originally seen Jack, but he was gone. He had disappeared into the crowd.

 _What was he doing here?_ Elsa thought to herself.

As much as she tried to get her mind off of Jack and focus on the party, she just couldn't.

Anna had noticed that something was wrong with her sister, and she thought about ignoring it since Elsa was always quite reserved, but this was suppose to be a happy day. Elsa was supposed to be enjoying herself.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked her with the deepest concern.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, Anna. I'm just not into the party, I guess. My head is somewhere else, but don't worry about it," Elsa said, attempting a smile, though her heart was full of only worry and fear.

"I wish you would just let me in, Elsa," said Anna in all seriousness. "I'm suppose to be your sister, but I never see you. You're always hiding in your room, we hardly ever talk or play or have fun the way we use to. Elsa, I've been meaning to ask you...what happened to us? I miss the old days where we would play together. Don't you remember? We use to have such fun when we were kids."

Elsa didn't know what to say. They had taken Anna's memories when she was still just a child, after she had accidentally been struck by her magic while they were playing. That's what really happened...and from that day on, Elsa kept her distance from everyone, trying to hide her fear and her magic from everyone. What would the people do if they found out they had a Queen with sorcery? They would fear her, and she didn't want that. More importantly, she would fear them and herself more than she already does.

Suddenly, a darkness came over the entire castle. Everyone inside stopped their celebration immediately, and became afraid.

"Elsa, what's going on?" asked Anna, getting closer to her sister.

Elsa looked around in fear herself, unaware of what was going on. As the room got darker, she grew more afraid. Then she heard the sound of horses among the scared people, and with every passing moment, Elsa grew more and more afraid, and as she filled with fear, the room got colder.

"Anna," said Elsa. "You have to get everyone out of here," Elsa said, taking a step backwards.

Anna turned to her sister, who she was having a hard time seeing. "What? Elsa, what about you? You're the Queen!"

"It's not safe for me to be here in this, Anna, and I know you don't understand this, but I have to leave before I make whatever is happening worse. Please, Anna, just trust me as your sister and your Queen. Take charge, get them out of here."

The walls on the inside of the castle started to freeze over, and it started to snow inside as Elsa was losing control of her own powers.

 _No, this can't be happening...this can't be happening...conceal, don't feel...don't feel, don't feel…_

"Elsa, I'm not doing anything without you. I'm not a leader, you're the one who should be doing this…" said Anna.

Elsa started to walk away as Anna came closer, begging her to help with the situation, but all Elsa could do was run away.

"Anna, just STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Elsa yelled, and at those words, the windows broke, snow came piling in, and Anna came within inches of getting hit by Ice, which she could see directly in front of her.

Elsa turned around, saw what she had done, and left in a hurry. It took Anna a moment to realize that it was Elsa who had made the ice before her, it was Elsa who had made it snow, brought the cold into the castle, and it was because Elsa had these powers that she was scared to do anything.

"Elsa…" she mumbled under her breath as she put all of the pieces together in her head.

Elsa was running, holding her arms close to her body as she ran away from the situation.

"Elsa!" yelled a familiar voice from up the hall, and within seconds he was much closer. "Elsa, he's coming for you!"

Elsa didn't stop though. She kept running, until Jack had grabbed her hand.

"Elsa, he's coming for you. You have to get away. Everyone here will be fine as long as you get away. He doesn't want any of these people, he just wants you," said Jack.

"I don't care. No one needs to be around me right now, Jack. You have to get away from me too. I'm too dangerous," said Elsa, letting some tears get away from her.

She then jerked her hand away and continued to run.

Jack was able to yell a warning before she got too far out of hearing range. "Just stay away from Pitch Black!"


	3. Chapter Two: Jack Frost

Chapter Two: Jack Frost

Jack Frost had no memories of himself before the Man on the Moon had told him his name. He hasn't heard anything from the Moon since, but it was only moments later that he discovered his magic. He could freeze anything, frost anything over, control snow and ice, but never in a million years had he ever imagined that anyone like Elsa existed. She doesn't need an object to amplify her magic the way his staff does for him, and even more so she has so much power that she couldn't control it properly. That is one thing Jack never had a problem with, but then again, he never really had a reason to be in control of anything.

It's not like Jack could whip up a storm just because he was angry and couldn't control it, or like there was anyone who would tell him not to bring snow to people and give children fun with the snow days and fun he provided. He never accidentally struck someone with his magic, and he never really hurt anyone because of it. Jack was very much a free spirit who did just about whatever he wanted with little consequence. Though he had all of this at his disposal, there was one thing he wanted more than anything…

He wanted people to see him. He wanted to be believed in. He wanted the children to play in the snow and thank him, directly or indirectly, for giving them the day out of school to play in the snow. He wanted the children to think "Hey, maybe Jack Frost will come" the way children look forward to having Santa Claus come on Christmas. He wanted to give children the time of their lives and have them know that it was him, and he had asked the Moon many a time to help him, but to no prevail…. The Moon stayed silent and let Jack go on unsure of his purpose.

That is, until recently…

Jack had known about the Guardians, but not too long ago, they came to him and told him that he was chosen to be one. He didn't believe it at first, but the Tooth Fairy told him that he was indeed someone before he became Jack Frost. He believes that if he gets his memories back that he could realize what his purpose is and that would give him a reason to be a Guardian. He could never have the powers of Queen Elsa, but maybe he has a purpose after all…

And that is why he needs Elsa's help. The only way to regain his memories is to defeat Pitch and to get his teeth back along with the rest of the world's teeth for The Tooth Fairy, and he knew that his magic was strong against Pitch. Though he had only just realized just how powerful Elsa was, the two of them would do a lot more damage than just Jack, and if Elsa could see Jack, maybe she could see Pitch too, and she could help him.

As he watched Elsa run away into the distance, though, he was seriously starting to doubt his theory.

"It's been 5 years...," he said to himself. _I'm honestly surprised she remembered who I was...It was one day that we played in the snow so long ago, and she not only saw me, but she remembered me. Can she only see me because of our magic?_

Jack pondered on this idea for a moment, but then he heard the cries of the people back at the party. He wanted to help, but they couldn't see him. Elsa was the only one who could. He could go confront Pitch…

Meanwhile, Pitch hid in the shadows, watching the fear unravel before him.

"Hmm...someone made it snow, and inside the castle, too. Jack? I know you're here. You can come out of hiding. I know you and your precious Guardians are here." Pitch yelled among a crowd that couldn't hear him.

Jack came out and looked over at Pitch, who was in the corner.

"Snow won't hurt me, Jack. It's just weather," he stated as he came closer and started to circle around Jack. "Is this your idea of a childish prank? Did you just come here to have some fun?"

It started to come to Jack's attention that Pitch knew nothing of Elsa and her magic. He wouldn't accuse Jack of causing the snow, which was starting to subside, if he knew about her. Which could only mean…

"Why did you follow me here?" Jack asked, ignoring Pitch's questions.

Pitch smiled a devious smile and replied, "I'm simply here to eliminate a threat to my plans. You've gotten in my way one too many times, Jack, and Guardian or not, I will not let you stand in my way again."

"You wanna take it outside?" Jack said confidently.

"Oh, you mean to avoid all of these people inside?"

"It's not their fight, Pitch. They have nothing to do with this."

"True, but neither did you until recently, which I still don't understand why you would want to help the likes of them."

Then, Jack had an idea…

"What do you mean by help the likes of them?" Jack said, giving Pitch the most confusing look. "I'm not with them. They asked me to be a Guardian, and I had turned them down. Was I upset that you killed Sandy? Yeah, but that's because Sandy didn't deserve to

die. I want no part in this fight you've started with them."

Pitch looked at Jack as if he were skeptical. Jack just hoped he would take the bait and give him the time he needed to go find Elsa.

"Alright, I see," said Pitch. "I will make an agreement with you then. Stay out of our fight, and I will not destroy any of the other Guardians."

Jack smiled in his head, knowing that he had won this battle with a lupole Pitch would never see coming.

"You have my word that I will not fight in your battle with the Guardians any longer, but should you break your promise and I find out one of them is gone because of you again, I will personally be the one to destroy you with only your Nightmares to give you comfort as they feed on your fear."

Pitch nodded his head. "Then we are agreed."


	4. Chapter Three: The Search for Elsa

**Chapter Three: The Search for Elsa**

Pitch was gone, but Jack didn't have the slightest idea as to where he could find Elsa. He knew she wouldn't be in the castle, but he did know that she felt..well, how did she feel? The only thing he knew for sure was that she couldn't control her powers.

He went back to the memory of being with her in the woods when she was younger. She was having fun, and she was in control, until…

That was it.

She was in control until he said something about her powers, and that was when all of the fun ended.

Then, a blizzard started.

But, it wasn't just that a blizzard started.

 _She_ started it.

And as soon as he hid and the guards came, the blizzard started to die down.

Then, there was everything that happened tonight. The room went dark, which is when Pitch came into the picture, but then it started to get really cold and snow...Pitch thought it had been him, but Jack knew it had to have been Elsa.

When Elsa gets scared, she loses control. That was it. But, what exactly is she scared of? The room got dark, but it could have been so much worse…

Whatever it was, he was going to have to find her. She was his only hope now…

"Elsa!" he yelled as he took a ride on the wind, searching the woods they had once played in together. "Elsa, come out! Everyone is okay! There's no need to hide anymore! Elsa!"

"Elsa!" he heard someone else yell in the woods, but it wasn't him. Who else was looking for her?

He followed the desperate screams that were yelling for Elsa, and found a woman with red hair wandering through the woods.

"Elsa! Come back, please! I didn't know, Elsa. I didn't know!" she yelled.

"What?" said Jack, looking at her curiously.

"Elsa, please! I didn't know that was you...I'm sorry I let you run! I'm sorry! Elsa, please come back!"

She didn't know? What, about Elsa's powers?

"So let me get this straight," Jack said, knowing that she could neither see nor hear him, "you're saying that you had no idea that Elsa had magic? But, you're obviously from the castle, which could only mean that...does anyone know? Elsa has powers, and was just crowned Queen of Arendelle, and no one knows that she has magical powers? Which means…that day, in the woods…"

 _"Who are you?" yelled the boy, unsure of what to do or how to react._

 _"I could ask the same for you," Elsa yelled back at him. "You got me to use my magic in front of you, and I can't even do that in front of my own sister! What did you do to me?"_

 _With every word she spoke, the weather started picking up. The winds got more powerful, and the snow thicker._

 _"I asked you a question, who are you?!" Elsa asked again, looking up away from her hands and at him._

 _Jack started walking closer to her._

 _"No, stay back!" she said, taking a step back. "I'm dangerous!"_

The realization hit him. She was scared of herself. She was scared of her magic, and her fear of herself was what was crippling her. It's what made her run from the castle. It's what made her cause the blizzard those years ago. It's why he is the only one who knew about her magic. If Elsa ran off into the woods, she probably doesn't want to be found. She's too afraid of hurting anyone…

He looked down at Arendelle and saw the fingerprints her magic and fear had left behind. It was starting to ice over on every house, shop, and brick of the castle, not to mention the fiorde was iced over. No one was going to be leaving the kingdom anytime soon. On the other hand, Jack was now out of the fight with the Guardians, but they had no idea what he had done. They were in trouble too, and he had to warn them. There was too much at stake. The Snow Queen was in danger if Pitch were to find out what was going on with her, her kingdom needed her, and so did the Guardians. He had to find her.

He looked down at the girl with the red hair.

"I wish I could help you, but I have to find her too," he said, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "I can look quicker."

He took a ride on the winds and started looking through the mountains. He would see some kind of mark of her magic, until something hit him in the face, pushing him with the wind. He landed on the ground and looked to see a cape had hit him, but not just any cape. It was the same one Elsa had worn at the coronation. She had to be close.

"Elsa!" he yelled again as he jumped back into the air to look for her. "Elsa!"

Out of nowhere on a nearby mountain, he could see something. It started out small, but then it started to grow.

"What the…?" he asked himself as he gawked at it.

It got bigger and bigger and started to take form. It was colorful, full of blues and greens and purples. It was staggering, but organized. It had design. It...it was beautiful, and the more it took form, the more it looked like a castle.

It was an Ice Palace.

"That's got to be Elsa!" he said, heading for the castle at full force, but he continued to admire how amazing the palace was.

He landed by it and looked up, with a long whistle coming from his lips. "Wow. Now, this is impressive."

Jack looked down at his hands and realized that he probably could never do anything like this, yet he had the same powers that Elsa had.

Wrong. They had similar powers. He was Jack Frost, a name and power given to him by the Moon. Elsa, on the other hand, was a Queen. She was born royal with a destiny to rule a Kingdom, while he had no real purpose, at least not one that he knew and wouldn't know until he got those teeth back from Pitch.

He could never compare to her. She was more powerful, had an actual purpose, and not to mention that she was beautiful. She was incredible, and everything that he wasn't.

He couldn't think about that right now, though. He needed her, and right now the useful thing he could do was to get her help.

 _I hope she helps me...Elsa, you're our only hope._


End file.
